19 years later
by TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: The war had happened, the evil wizard was defeated. 19 years later, the Wizarding World was at Peace. Harry James Potter woke up inow another bed. Ginevra Potter sleeping right next to him, none of them at peace.
1. Chapter 1

**I should probably be continuing Pistrinum (I swear I'm finishing the next chapter, guys), but it's May 2nd and that can only mean one thing: Back to where it all started, alias, Battle of Hogwarts.**

 **It's that time of the year where I return to the basics, back to where I was a small girl and waited for my Hogwarts letter (I'm still waiting, tho), so while rereading Deathly Hallows I remembered that today is the 19th anniversary of the battle!**

 **So here's a small drabble in honor of all those characters that we love so much.**

* * *

Harry James Potter woke up that day in another bed, not remembering when did he fall asleep. Next to him, Ginevra Potter was sleeping, but not peacefully like she used to, since even with her eyes closed, some teardrops could find their way out.

Harry looked at the small calendar near the nightstand. Suddenly, he remembered everything.

The day before, he, Ginny and the kids had left Grimmuald Place and had arrived at The Burrow. All the other family members did the same, it was a tradition.

The Weasleys were a united family, they were the type of family that no matter what differences they had, they would be at peace at the next reunion. They were famous for the big sleepovers they had, specially by the amount of kids that would reunite in them (they weren't called Generation Two for nothing, Arthur and Molly Weasley had many grandchildren). But this time of the year was different.

This time, for a whole day, none of the adults would go to work. Hogwarts students received a special holiday. Visitor hours at St. Mungos didn't have a limit. It was as if the world slowed down just for that day.

Ginny woke up screaming, looking around her and having a hard time trying to breath. She felt as if everything she saw could disappear in an instant, even her husband, who was trying to calm her down and telling her that she was safe, that they were safe.

-"I'm just glad you are alive"- she said, tears falling down.

Once Ginny had calmed, the couple decided to have breakfast. They decided not to wake up their kids, since God knows when did they went to bed.

In the hallway they met Bill and Fleur. Words were not exchanged, just a half-hearted smile and a small wave that meant "Good morning". Fleur's beautiful eyes were puffed, and Bill's scars seem to hurt him more than other days.

The kitchen was silent, despite most of the adults being there. Only one person was missing, but no one had the heart to wake up Molly Weasley, not that morning. Every time a figure appeared in the kitchen, everyone would turn their head to see if it was Molly, but once they realized it was another person, their hearts would be at ease and they would return to make or drink coffee.

-"May 2 must be more difficult for her than for all of us"- Audrey Weasley whispered. Angelina looked at a man near the kitchen's window, a man without an ear, a man who was incomplete and who preferred to be alone until his mother appeared.

-"It must be indeed, loosing a son is a deep sorrow"- Percy agreed, clutching the cup he had in his hands. George stopped looking outside of the window and turned his gaze to his older brother, knowing what he was feeling at that moment.

-"Fred wouldn't want this"- George suddenly said -"You all know this, he would be laughing at us for being this silent"-

-"No, he would have launched an Exploding Snap right in the middle of the table!"- Ron continued.

Suddenly, the conversation continued, and as more adults joined in, more memories where shared, not only those with Fred, obviously, some childhood roast here and there, or from their Hogwarts days; sometimes, memories of the war would find a way to sneak in the conversation, and while the atmosphere would turn heavy for some minutes, someone would find a happy memory and the conversation would flow again.

Even after Molly arrived, the good vibe that surrounded the kitchen let her smile a bit. Yes, it hurt not having Fred around, but after seeing the way that her children light up, she wanted to light up as well.

The only one who couldn't smile was Harry. The boy who lived. He could be happy on May 1st, or on May 3rd, but not that day. Not when all the day, the fallen bodies appeared before him. He saw Hermione and his friends' (now family's) scars. He could see the sorrow in the parents and the kids face when telling them that their relatives wouldn't return again. He still believed it was his fault.

Another person who didn't like that day was Victoire Weasley. She hadn't ask to be borned on that day. While she never had a present-less birthday, she felt as if no one thought she was having a hard time deciding if it was morale okay to celebrate her birthday since it was the same day her uncle died.

Maybe she didn't expected to receive nothing this year, her family had been acting a bit strange this past days. That's why she was so suprised when there was a big cake and a banner saying _Happy 17th Birthday, Victoire!_

* * *

 **Okay that was all. A bit odd, maybe, but I actually fall asleep while doing this, Haha. Happy (now late) May 2nd guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, it's happening! The epilogue of Deathly Hallows is here! I can't believe it, it's been a long way and I just can say thank you to J. K. Rowling for making this story and helping me overcome so many obstacles.**

 **So, here is the special chapter I've prepared!**

* * *

The trunks were being moved from one side of the house to the other. Conversations became overlapped one over the other.

-"Mom, where's Earl?"- screamed someone.

-"The last time I saw him was in your bedroom, Louis"- replied Fleur Weasley.

-"Has anyone seen my diary?"- Molly II announced -"Fred, if it was you I swear to God that I'll..."-

-"Hey, family, if we don't go now, we won't be able to catch the train!"- Percy's voice could be heard in the distance.

Harry Potter could be seen with a little redhaired girl clinging to his arm -"Oh, please dad! Two years isn't that much, I'm way better than most of the new students"- the girl said.

Albus Severus Potter looked at how his family would turn a normal day into such a fuss. Well, a normal day for them, since for him it would be the first time he would abandon his parents and change his home to Hogwarts.

The enormous Weasley family boarder their respective cars, Molly and Arthur at the front, leading the army to King Cross Station.

At the Potter's car, James Sirius had found a way to entertain himself -"You know, Albus? You have the profile to being a Slytherin"-

His mother captured the tone her oldest son used -"James, aren't you satisfied with tormenting poor Hugo the whole summer"-

-"Who, me?"-

-"Don't think I didn't thought of you when he appeared two weeks ago with that sudden fever"- his mother said -"I can identify your uncles' Fever Fudge, James Sirius Potter"-

However, it seemed that James wasn't satisfied and continued to say things like "Slytherin this" or "Slytherin that". And after some time, they arrived to the famous train station.

The big brother was still making his gracious comments while their parents tried to shush him. After some time, they reunited with aunt Hermione and uncle Ron, who was telling his daughter about being better than a certain pureblood.

Albus could see his family disperse around the platform. Fred was mocking Molly again. Uncle Percy was lecturing uncle George about not giving free samples to students. Dominique and Louis where talking as they aboarded the train. The rest of his cousin where talking to their parents or their friends or in some cases (like Victoire) snogging their special others.

Soon it was time for him to aboard the magic train.

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Ablus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

It surprised Albus that his father told him this. But it did help him to not feel as nervous as before, sure, there was still some doubt, but it wouldn't change that his parents love him.

So Albus aboarded the train with a smile on his face, Rose next to him, as she always had. The eleven year olds look around for an open wagon, and they saw some of their cousins trying to ignore them in the most family and lovable way ever, Victoire winked at them as she ruffled both kids heads (much to Rose's dismay).

-"Hey, how about this?"- asked Rose as she stared at a wagon -"I think it's the least crowded"-

Albus opened the door -"Hey, can we join you? Everywhere else is crowded"-

The platinum haired boy looked at them and smiled, both Rose and Albus agreed that it was the purest smile they've ever seen -"Not at all"- he said.

As they seated, Albus said -"I'm Albus, by the way, Albus Potter"- he was afraid that the boy would start talking about his father, but was surprised when the guy only smiled.

-"I'm Scorpious. Scorpious Malfoy"- he bashfully added -"You can call me Scorp"'-

The last one to present was Rose, she seated to make herself look pridefull -"I'm Rose Weasley"- she said happily.

Albus looked at the kids, and remembered how his father met his, he smiled even more. Who cared where was he placed? Hogwarts would be an awesome place.

* * *

 **God, this was so nostalgic, I swear at some point I started crying. I wanted to add me as a cameo or something since I should be on the same year as Victoire but this is their story, not mine :)**

 **Happy 1st of September, guys and remember that The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**


End file.
